Untitled
by SeriaL WriteR
Summary: im back, finally got a computer with net... NATHEN [morbid]
1. Chapter 1

MI: un-named

Please R&R.

Jo

Depressed, one word, which was all, right? Well not entirely. Doctor Natalie Durant had suffered from this for two years. Two years since she had met Steven. Two years since he had hugged her. And most importantly, two years since he had slept with her. Sleeping, meaning, in a bed together, no funny stuff just Steven's body next to hers. So why had it made such a change in her? She had woken up as usual, eaten as usual, and slept as usual. But it had all changed. She didn't know why, or how, just when. And he had slowly pushed her away with each coming day; a little bit more of Steven Conner left Natalie, and with each coming day, a little more reason to leave this cruel world for ever. Then finally it happened. She was pushed over the edge of life. Lost the will to live. Or just given up. But it happened all the same. That was when Steven had started to pull her back in, when he noticed the scars, fresh and old, on her wrists.

"Nat" his voice was heard barley above a whisper, with, what was that? Concern.

"Doctor Connor?" she replied, unenthusiastically.

"Can I have a word?" he said looking at Miles and Eva in the break room.

"Anything you have to say to me can be said in front of our co-workers."

Miles and Eva exchanged looks, and paid more attention to Steven, who was throwing daggers with his eyes.

"I think you need help" he said, not quite meeting her eyes, "I think you might be depressed."

"Nice of you to notice" she replied bitterly, "I have been on depression medication for two years now."

MEDICALINVESTIGATIONMEDICALINVESTIGATIONMEDICALINVESTIGA

"Nat" Steven yelled as she stormed out of the break room.

And the last image of her he had for that week, and the last time he heard her voice, was when she looked over her shoulder, tears coming very close to overflowing from her eyes, and her lower lip quivering, as she said she wouldn't be in for the next week.

And that was the end of Natalie Durant; she transferred the next day, giving her week notice.


	2. Chapter 2

Please don't flame

This made no sense, none at all. After the week was up, without still seeing Natalie, Steven had decided he needed to see her. So he had gone to her house, he was standing at the door and all he could hear we the soft sobs and Nat played the piano, Fur Elise, the song played in Patch Adams just before the guy committed murder. As he knocked on the door he heard a thud, and a silent, last sob.

"Nat" he called softly, "Nat, its me, Steven. Nat?" was she ignoring him? Or was she just passed out from drinking.

As he was about to walk down her apartment steps, he heard the softest of noises that changed his mind, "Stev…" Was that her, not enough time to think, so he came up to the door, to make sure he hadn't imagined it, but he heard nothing, so he left. Never to return again.

MEDICALINVESTIGATIONMEDICALINVESTIGATIONMEDICAL

"Steven" Eva inquired

"Yup" said Steven carelessly

"It's the last shift on the line," she replied, noticing how Steven had now begun to listen intently, "Nat never came in."

As she said the last word Steven ran from the room, breathing out and saying, "Nat…"

MEDICALINVESTIGATIONMEDICALINVESTIGATIONMEDICAL

As he broke down Natalie's door he guessed he hadn't imagined her saying his name or the thump as she stopped playing the piano the night before.

"Nat" he said more to himself then anyone else as he bend down over her lifeless body, now drained of blood and life. Then he noticed the pool of blood around her and he grabbed his phone, checking her vital signs.

"This is Doctor Steven Connor from the NIH" he said to the under trained, and understaffed people on the other line, "I have a female, with very little blood and almost no pulse, I request for immediate help." He then rattled off Natalie's address without thinking.

"Nat" he whispered, "What have you done?"

MEDICALINVESTIGATIONMEDICALINVESTIGATIONMEDICAL

"It looked like she tried to hack her wrists off" commented Frank, not realising that Eva was in the room with him.

"Thanks for your sympathy Frank." She said walking out to go and ask the nurses when she would get her blood transplant.

She had seen Steven once in the last 4 hours, when he had arrived in the ambulance with Natalie, it had hurt him the most, and everyone knew he had deeper feelings for Nat than show cared to admit, but no one had thought he would admit this way.

She had seen his face, she knew that his feelings ran beneath the blood, and he was deeply concerned for Nat, but she didn't know what he would do if she didn't wake up.

Information Systems


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back,

If you don't like my style, comment, but don't flame or insult me. I take no responsibility if you want to kill me or make me see your way, I didn't force you to read my story, if it annoys you to the point at which you cannot be nice to me, then don't read it.

Jo

MEDICAL INVESTIGATION MEDICAL INVESTIGATION MEDICAL INVESTIGATION

He had seen the scars. New, old, faded. Ones that had required stitches, ones that had become infected. A part of his job was to recognise what different scars had looked like, but he had acquired this knowledge from years of experience.

He had seen the scars on Natalie's wrists before she had transferred, but he had no idea that they were on this much of her body. Or that they were this serious. She had been in the mental health clinic of Murdoch Hospital for the last three months. He had visited her, every night, for the past three months. She didn't know that he had visited. She didn't know that he blamed himself for everything she had done to herself. And she didn't know that he could see her scars because of the medical pyjamas that she had wore.

But he didn't know that the only words she had uttered since the attempt were 'I quit…'

MEDICAL INVESTIGATION MEDICAL INVESTIGATION MEDICAL INVESTIGATION

"How is she?" Steven liked Maria, the nurse who was on the night shift where Natalie stayed, she also liked Steven. Even though they knew nothing of each other, they were able to share one thing. Natalie, and the concern forming around her.

"Not too well Steven." Maria sighed, the very thought of Natalie made her sad, the poor child had been through so much, yet the people closest to her had no idea. "She has become even more withdrawn, hasn't spoken since she first arrived, and shows no sign of emotion. Not even in her eyes."

Steven just looked ahead knowingly. That was their silent gesture of saying 'till tomorrow night.'

MEDICAL INVESTIGATION MEDICAL INVESTIGATION MEDICAL INVESTIGATION

The halls were dark and lonely when Steven left. He did not know that she lay awake each night, waiting for his late visits, and she didn't have the will or motivation to tell him that she knew he was there. Or that she cared.

"Natalie…" Maria, I did not notice myself leave the ward. "Are you alright? Do you need anything honey?"

My silence penetrated through the darkness of the walls, and I could sense Maria knew what I was feeling. Her hand was on my back, rubbing in a render caring way, she knew just what to do.

"Steven was here again," she smiled as my muscles relaxed at his mention, "he wants you to be happy again, he misses the old Nat, the one he fell in love with."

My smile shattered. And my mind could no longer control my voice. "I was never happy." And with that, I went back to my room, to sit in my emotionally devoid form.

MEDICAL INVESTIGATION MEDICAL INVESTIGATION MEDICAL INVESTIGATION

TBC


End file.
